


Contractual Obligations

by lalunaticscribe



Series: The 'Evil' Overlord Q'tie-Pie (All the fault of 007) [6]
Category: Despicable Me (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Q is a responsible boss, Supervillains have contractual obligations to Minions to be a good boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaticscribe/pseuds/lalunaticscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>“It's about the Minions,” Q commented.<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Contractual Obligations

“It's about the Minions,” Q commented.

Blearily, James glared at him. Even in the middle of sex, mouth sleep-soft and reddened, Q had a surprisingly gift for cock-blocking himself. “What is?”

“Why I can't join Six,” Q casually replied, as if he could ignore the softening tumescence. “I can't join up and still keep contractual obligations with my employees.”

“If this is about that good against evil thing-”

“It's really not.” Q paused, gave his arse a wiggle to keep interest, and continued. “It's about keeping in plan with heists. I know Gru managed to get hitched to an AVL representative and find a contractual loophole by running a line of jams and jellies, but I can't think of any industry that would accept such a massive influx of workers.”

“Hmm,” James pondered. In the far-0ff distance – which was not much, since the room was just very well soundproofed – an explosion and screams started. It was getting interesting with promise again. “How many are we talking about here?”

 

* * *

Q's Demesne of Previously Maleficent Appointment was named Q-branch. While it served as a form of supreme irony, the real kicker came when ten thousand minions set up shop in MI6's own Q-branch. Leading a horde of invading Minions all bearing arms of a sort – mainly hand-to-hand – was Q and a grim-faced James Bond.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end... hold your breath and count to-
> 
> Nope. This series is DONE. I am done. I now leave it up to you, my readers, to invent.


End file.
